


Recipe For Disaster

by NowOrNever_phantom



Series: Fun, Fluff, and Chaos [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowOrNever_phantom/pseuds/NowOrNever_phantom
Summary: Basically some fluff where the boys and Julie try to bake some cookies, but it's just a disaster.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Fun, Fluff, and Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187417
Kudos: 10





	Recipe For Disaster

“Okay, so according to the instructions, we need to mix everything in a bowl,” said Alex. Julie went and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. “Do the flour first.” Reggie took the bag of flour and measured out the right amount. He looked at Alex for his next instructions. “Okay, dump it in, but-” Reggie dumped all of the flour in, and flour flew all over the room. They all started coughing, trying to fan away some of the flour in the air. “You were supposed to do it slowly!” Reggie just shrugged with a grin on his face. “Oh well, it’s more fun that way.” Alex just shook his head. Julie added the butter and sugar, and Luke reached for the eggs. He cracked one on the side of the bowl, but ended up dropping the entire egg in the bowl. But it was too late, and it was already being mixed into the dough. Julie started giggling. “Really man?” said Alex, but there was no anger behind his voice. 

“What can I say? I like to spice things up time to time,” said Luke. He reached for another egg, but Alex swatted his hand out of the way and did it himself. They let the dough mix for another minute until it was ready to be rolled out into cookies. Julie pulled the dough out of the bowl and put it on the counter. Reggie reached over and grabbed a piece of dough, then put it in his mouth. “This is really good!” he said. Reggie reached for the dough again, but Julie blocked his hand. “You’re not supposed to eat it yet!” Reggie stuck out his tongue and waited until Julie looked away, then he grabbed another piece of dough and split it with Luke. 

Alex helped Julie roll out cookies while Luke and Reggie got out the ingredients to start the second batch. When the cookies were in the oven, Julie and Alex went back over to the counter where Luke and Reggie had started putting the ingredients in the bowl. “Okay, Reg, put the flour in slowly this-” but Reggie had already dumped in all of the flour. Alex shook the flour out of his hair and turned to Reggie. “You never learn, do you?” he said with a smirk on his face. “Nope!” said Reggie cheerily. 

“Think you can handle cracking the eggs this time Luke?” asked Julie. Luke scrunched up his face and pretended he was thinking. “I don’t know, you might have to show me how to do it.” Julie stood beside Luke and grabbed his hands in her own. She grabbed an egg, and showed him how to properly crack it into the bowl. Behind them, Reggie stuck a finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise, which made Alex burst into a fit of laughter. 

They were able to get the rest of the ingredients mixed in without any mishaps. Julie guarded the dough from Luke and Reggie while Alex attempted to roll it all out. They got the cookies into the second oven, and began working on the frosting. “Well at least you can’t shower us all with flour this time Reg,” said Luke. Alex just shook his head and laughed. 

Julie went and grabbed something from a cabinet, but shielded it from the boys when she went to put it in the bowl. “Wait what’s that?” asked Luke. “Secret ingredient,” said Julie as she added it. Reggie’s eyes went wide. “Wow, like a magic spice?” Julie and Luke both started laughing. Reggie looked confused. Alex gave him a light pat on the shoulder. “Sure, let’s go with that.” Reggie grinned, not understanding that Alex was joking. Luke carefully reached around Julie and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. “Hey!” said Julie as she whirled around to face Luke. Luke held up the bottle so that Julie couldn’t reach it.

“Salt? You added salt to the frosting?” asked Luke. Julie jumped up and snatched the bottle out of his hands. “Yes, salt. Trust me, it makes the best frosting.” Luke didn’t look convinced, but he shrugged anyway. “Wait, so it’s not a magic spice?” Julie tried to hold in her laugher at the look on Reggie’s face as she shook her head. “Aw man.” Reggie sat down on the counter with a pouty look on his face. 

A timer went off, and Alex turned off the mixer. “Okay, the frosting’s done!” Luke leaned back and stuck his finger in the frosting, then put it in his mouth. “Mm, that’s some good frosting.” Julie smirked at Luke. “Told you salt was the way to go.” Reggie leaned over and tasted some of the frosting for himself. “Okay, I guess it is good,” he mumbled. “But I’m still sad that it wasn’t a real secret ingredient.” 

“Hey I think I know something that’ll cheer you up,” said Luke. Reggie raised his eyebrows at Luke. Luke stuck his finger back in the frosting, then smeared a big glob of frosting on Reggie’s nose. Reggie scrunched up his nose and crossed his eyes to look at the frosting on his face. Then he grabbed more frosting out to the bowl and smeared it on Luke’s face. Luke started laughing, and Alex couldn’t help but join in at the sight of their antics. 

They all started grabbing big handfuls of frosting and throwing it at each other. It got all over their clothes, and some even made its way into their hair. When the oven beeped to let them know their cookies were done, they didn’t pull the cookies out of the oven, since they didn’t hear the timer go off. It wasn’t until Julie slipped on frosting and they all had to help her up that they realized the cookies were still in the oven. 

“Do I smell smoke?” asked Alex. Julie shrieked as she ran over to take the burnt cookies out of the oven. Luke ran to grab the fire extinguisher. “Wait, Luke, they're not on fire you don’t-” started Alex, but Luke had already started spraying the cookies with the fire extinguisher. When they were thoroughly covered in foam, Luke put the extinguisher down. “Dude, they weren’t on fire,” said Reggie. “Oh,” said Luke. Alex shook his head at Luke, trying to contain his laughter. 

“Well, I guess making cookies is a recipe for disaster,” said Julie as she looked around the room. There was frosting and foam all over the walls, counters, and floor. Luke Reggie and Alex were covered in flour and frosting, and their cookies were practically hockey pucks. “Who cares?” said Luke cheerily. “We had fun!” Julie grinned and brought her boys in for a sticky but sweet group hug.


End file.
